The Guardian and The Sapphire
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Arandi Remington is a rich and beautiful woman with a huge heart. All she wants to do is help everyone that she can, even those that don't want her help.
1. Chapter 1

THE GUARDIAN AND THE SAPPHIRE

AU Dean and Arandi world #40 give or take. Arandi is a gentle loving person that wants to help the world even when the world doesn't want her help.

When I started the Dean and Arandi stories I never realized that they would have a following. It is really nice that Arandi was so well accepted. Thank you!

GUARDIAN

The day was savagely cold but Arandi Remington still made her way around the city stopping every time she saw a homeless person and giving them a care package that she made herself with long johns, thick socks, a jacket, gloves, a beanie, and a thick blanket. All sizes were large, homeless people didn't care about style and she just wanted to keep them warm.

She included some food and names of places they could stay for the night. She made regular donations to these places.

It was only supposed to get colder in the next few days and Arandi could barely stand the thought that she was going to be cozy and warm in her high priced penthouse while these people suffered.

She had been told by many people. "They are lazy and don't want to work. Whatever you give them goes to their bad habits." Arandi knew better. Her dad had been worth millions once upon a time and when her mom had died he had lost it all from the heartbreak forgetting that he had two daughters in college and they had found him among a group of homeless people cold and miserable and had taken him home.

Slowly he had gotten back on his feet and with the love of his daughters he was back to making money hand over fist until he died seven years later in his sleep.

He had left them enough money for generations to come and had taught them both how to invest wisely and keep the company going strong. They would never want for anything. Well anything material wise.

Arandi though had been blessed with a caring heart and she could never forget the people that her father had been a part of for that time. She had seen him more than once pass a bill to a person in need.

So she did what she could especially during the holidays like Thanksgiving that had just passed and Christmas was just under a month away. She had so much to do to help the needy children have a good Christmas.

Her mind was filled with the thoughts as she drove when she noticed a couple of men huddling in an alley.

She stopped her car and got out quickly grabbing two care packages from the back of her SUV and ran forward to give them to the men.

They took the packages gratefully and Arandi was glad until she heard the snicker behind her.

"Where's my package?" A surly voice said.

The two men hurried away with their packages and Arandi was left alone with the crude looking man.

"I have more in the car." She said trying to hurry past him.

He grabbed her arm hard making her hiss in pain. "Why don't you keep me warm sweet cheeks?" The man said breathing on her, his breath rank with alcohol.

"You're hurting me." Arandi said looking around for anyone that might help her.

"I'll kiss it better." The man said leaning closer.

Arandi yanked herself free and started to run as fast as she could but the man was on her tackling her heavily to the ground. Her head connected with the bumper of the SUV and she hit the ground knocking the breath out of her.

The man was on her pawing at her and she tried to scream, she was trying to help this man and he was going to rape her out in the cold and she couldn't do anything to save herself. She fought like crazy but to no avail.

She heard the man grunt in pain.

"Hey she fell I was just trying to help her…."

A fist connected with a jaw and she could barely make out two forms scuffling on the ground.

The man that had attacked her took off running yelling that he hadn't meant it.

Arandi couldn't move. Her head throbbed and she could feel something hot and sticky on the side of her face.

"Please don't hurt me." She pled when a hooded man came into sight and all she saw was an incredible flash of green eyes.

"I won't hurt you, just need to get you help." A raspy voice said softly.

She nodded and fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made the final rounds of making sure that everyone got to the shelters tonight it was going to be very cold.

He just needed to make sure that Doc was out of his place by the library because he was too old to be out in this cold now.

He spotted the familiar black SUV driving by and he felt a bit of relief that the raven haired beauty was doing what she could to help the homeless.

He pulled mindlessly at his hoodie as if someone was trying to look at him and walked on to see her and maybe get an extra blanket for himself because he wasn't going to go to the shelter at all.

He broke into a run when Charlie and Garth came rushing by him and they said that Dirty Jack had a knife on the lady from the SUV.

He saw red. Only Jack would bite the hand that was literally feeding him.

He made no effort to be gentle taking Jack to the ground and off of the woman who was crying in fear. Her pretty face bloody and bruised.

Jack cried out that he was only trying to help her.

Since when does it take a switch blade to help someone to their feet? He punched Jack square in the face at the same time that he felt a hot searing pain go through his left side.

Jack jumped back wide eyed. "I didn't mean it." He cried out and turned and ran bloody knife still in his grip

He stared at Jack running away and breathed past the pain to check on the lady. He could tell that she was groggy from the blow to the head but she was still scared and pled for him not to hurt her.

If he ever saw Jack again it wasn't going to be pretty.

He spoke to her softly assuring her that he wouldn't hurt her and she passed out seconds later.

He looked around knowing that if anyone came along now they would assume that he had done this so pain or no pain he stood up and lifted her into the passenger seat of her SUV and quickly got in the driver's seat and headed to the hospital.

He parked near the ER but not where the camera could pick him up. He blasted the horn loudly and hurried away watching from behind a bush as an orderly came to see what the hell and he found the lady and ran for a stretcher.

He looked at his bloody hand and knew that he should get help but the questions that would be asked just wasn't worth it. He rushed away heading to his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes to the stark brightness of a hospital room. Her head was pounding and her stomach rolled.

"Hey." Her sister Jade said in relief.

"How did I get here?" Arandi asked looking around the room to see if her green eyed hero was waiting for news on her.

"They found you unconscious in your car out by the ER doors in the passenger seat. So apparently someone drove you here for help but didn't stick around to find out if you were going to live."

Arandi quickly told her sister what happened.

"The police are waiting to ask you question. My God Arandi that man could have raped and killed you and your body wouldn't have been found for days. I know you want to help these people but you shouldn't go out there alone."

"It was just so cold and Kent couldn't help me today. I can't believe that one of the people that I tried to help would attack me." Arandi said tearfully.

The police came in to ask her questions but she only told them that another man walking by had helped her get away from her attacker she had no idea who drove her to the hospital.

"Whoever it was probably needs medical assistance and must have been in trouble with the law to not have come in for help." One of the policeman said.

"Medical assistance?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah there is blood all over the driver's side and according to the doctor it's not yours."

Arandi felt her heart racing. Not only had the man saved her life but he had gotten injured in the process and could well be out there in the freezing cold bleeding to death because of her.

"Is anyone looking for him?"

"The surrounding area was searched but he's long gone." One officer replied. They left and she lay back worried.

"Arandi I don't like that look on your face." Jade said.

"The man got hurt saving me, the least I can do is try to find him and get him help." Arandi answered.

"You are not going anywhere. You got hurt and could have been killed with your guardian angel mentality and it's like seventeen degrees out there." Jade scolded.

Arandi's eyes welled up with tears but she nodded. "Fine when do I get to leave?"

"They are keeping you overnight for observation and you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright then you better get home before the weather gets worse." Arandi said turning on her side to go to sleep.

"I'll be here to pick you up." Jade said heading for the door.

Arandi waited a half hour to make sure that her sister was gone and not waiting for her in the hall or in the parking lot.

She quickly pulled the IV and got up and dressed. She saw her reflection and was shocked to see all the bruising on her face and arms.

Her purse sat in one of the closets and her sister probably thought she was being clever by taking Arandi's keys what she didn't know was that Arandi kept spare keys for her SUV hidden in a secret section of her bag.

She quickly ran her brush through her hair.

She peaked out the door and snuck away as fast as she could, fully intent on finding her hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt nauseas as he stumbled along. Trying as hard as he could to get to his little hole in the wall as he called it.

The few people he ran across gave him a wide berth assuming that he was drunk. No one could see the blood on his black hoodie.

He snickered to himself when he found himself grateful that Jack had managed to stab him when his hoodie and shirt had ridden up. Hoodies like these were hard to replace.

He made it finally falling to his knees and crawling to his palette in the middle of the small hidden cave. He pulled his blankets around him as best as he could curling up against the pain.

He was glad that if death finally claimed him that he had been able to save that beautiful angel and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi headed to the homeless shelter nearest the place that she had been attacked. She knew if the man had run he was probably homeless too and he would probably go there to seek help.

She entered the place and it was packed to capacity but it was warm and she saw the helpers passing out blankets and socks. Some people sat at the tables eating soup and playing cards.

She had been to this place many times to make donations so the director recognized her and headed towards her.

"Miss Remington my goodness what happened to you?" Mrs. Coryell asked in concern.

"I was attacked earlier today when I was making my rounds." Arandi replied.

"By one of these homeless people that you tried to help? Oh my word that is so sad. Do you know who it was?"

"No but that's not why I'm here. There was another man that saved me and I think he was homeless too. He helped me get to the hospital while I was unconscious and apparently he was injured but didn't seek attention. I just wanted to make sure that he was alright and thank him for saving my life."

"What did he look like?"

Arandi sighed. That was the dilemma she he had no idea but that he had the most incredible green eyes. "I didn't see his face just really green eyes under a large black hoodie and he has a deep raspy voice."

"That's Guardian." A female voice said behind Arandi.

"It does sound like him." Mrs. Coryell agreed. "He's always hiding under that hoodie even when it's a hundred degrees outside. Oh darling you won't find him here. That's how he earned his name he watches over everyone making sure they have what they need and he never stays here because he won't take a place that could go to someone else."

"Guardian? Does he have a real name?" Arandi asked.

"No one uses their real name on the streets lady." Another person said. "What do you want with him?"

Arandi was suddenly surrounded by people. "I just want to help him he got hurt saving me."

"Guardians hurt? It's so cold out there." Another homeless lady said worriedly looking toward the door.

"I just want to help him." Arandi repeated knowing that these people took care of one another.

"You're the lady that always passes out the blankets and stuff?"

Arandi nodded.

A few people exchanged glances and finally one guy stepped forward.

"He stays in a little cave in the park. The cops leave him alone because Guardian watches over everyone. You're not the first person that he has saved." Cooter told the pretty lady. He remembered that the most words that he had ever gotten out of Guardian had been a conversation about her. "Cross the Angel Bridge and turn right when you get off, head down the path and when you get to the hugging trees the cave is hidden behind them."

"Thank you." Arandi said gratefully and headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew that by now the hospital had probably contacted her sister so she quickly sent her sister a text and then called her assistant to tell him she wouldn't be into work for a few days and then turned off her phone.

The streets were nearly devoid of traffic and even with her heater going in the car she could feel the chill and as it grew later it only seemed to be getting colder.

She finally made it to the park and parked as close to the bridge mentioned as possible.

She said a quick prayer and even though she was terrified of what she would find she had to do this for her own sanity.

She got out of the car and rushed to the bridge and over it. It didn't take her long to find the cave now that she knew that it was there. She couldn't see anything at first so she turned her phone back on and found her flashlight app. Her hands were trembling as she turned the light into the cave.

She made him out far into the middle curled up on his side. She knew he was alive by the way that his body was trembling. She was sure it wasn't all because of the cold.

"Guardian? Are you alright?" She called out.

She received no response and she cursed under her breath. She leaned down and slowly made her way towards him.

"Guardian?"

Still nothing so she reached out to touch him and screamed when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

Guardian snapped awake hearing her voice and thinking that he had died and somehow he had made it to heaven. As if he would ever be that lucky.

"You need to go home." His voice was weak but rough under the hoodie as he let her go.

"I won't go home until you let me see you're alright." Arandi insisted.

"Who told you my name?" He asked his fingers tingling from touching her. He really needed to get gloves since had given his to Doc.

"Someone at the shelter."

"I'm fine go home." He said even as his inner voice cried out '_please don't leave me to die.'_

Apparently she had to show Guardian that she could be quite stubborn. She sat down Indian style.

"Freeze then." He said curling up pulling up his covers and letting out a grunt of pain.

So Arandi waited feeling the cold slip into her aching body and her head throbbed.

He really didn't think she'd be able to pull it off so he gave. Finally. "I'm not going to die. I've been hurt worse."

"You got hurt saving me and I want to help you."

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"Well I'm afraid that I have to insist." Arandi replied stubbornly. "Don't forget I have a car load of long underwear, jackets, and blankets. Do I have to spell out the rest?"

Guardian heaved a frustrated breath. "I'm going to hurt whoever told you where I was." _'Give them a huge hug for allowing me to be near you while you're actually conscious.' Fucking Cooter._

"No you won't they were all trying to protect you and were afraid for you when I told them you were hurt. They all look up to you."

"Most short people do."

Apparently Guardian had some sense of humor still left in him.

She reached out again, now she had to play dirty. "I left the hospital to find you and I'm not feeling so good."

That got the response she wanted. If he hadn't been hurting so badly he would have sat straight up. "You have a concussion?" He asked in concern."

"Not major but I shouldn't be driving. I was really worried about you when they told me that you were hurt. Please let me take you somewhere warm and make sure that you aren't bleeding to death."

"No hospitals." He heard himself say when he had meant to only say no.

"How about my apartment?"

Dear God he had died. Things like this just didn't happen to him. "You don't know me at all." He whispered.

"I know that you won't hurt me."

He was quiet so long she thought he had drifted off.

'_You'll run away from me just like everyone did.'_ His inner voice shouted. "Just let me die." Barely audible.

"Afraid I can't do that." She said her voice tired and she should really be in her warm bed resting.

He sighed loudly then began to sit up slowly his hoodie pulled tightly over his face. The loud groan of pain made Arandi ache.

"You related to mules?" He asked.

"My dad insisted I was."

"Your husband going to like you bringing home a stray?" He had to know ahead of time. No one that beautiful was alone.

"Not married don't have a boyfriend not even a cat or a dog."

"You're too beautiful to be that alone." _'Holy shit were the men of the world really that stupid?'_

Arandi blushed. "Yeah well beauty only gets you so far. Do I keep calling you Guardian?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Guardian let's go."

"You know the only reason I'm doing this is because these people need me." He said tiredly. "I could beat you at mule headed." _'Fuck you smell so fucking good.'_

"You remind me of the other end." Arandi smiled. She got a snicker for her efforts.

He slowly pulled his belongings together and bundled everything together and stuffed smaller things in a large backpack.

Arandi knew he couldn't leave them behind overnight because some other homeless person would claim them.

He slowly moved with her to the entrance. When they stood up she realized that he was rather tall even though he was a bit hunched from pain more than likely.

He couldn't believe that she was doing this for him and he would maybe die a half happy man.

She didn't know why he was hiding his face. He was probably scarred and didn't like people to stare.

"My car is over here." She prodded and they made it a few feet before his knees started to buckle. "I knew you were hurt more than you were letting on."

He didn't' respond or argue when she reached to support him. It was then she realized that he was still bleeding seeing the stains of blood on her hands.

Her touch was divine even over his clothes that he was so glad that he had been able to wash earlier in the day.

She got him into the passenger seat even as her own body protested and her vision swam a little. She just had to get them to her apartment in one piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was good about having money was that you could have just about anything you wanted.

Arandi liked that her building was secure but she also liked that she had her own private elevator to come and go as she pleased from the parking garage.

Guardian had passed out half way to the apartment and Arandi was almost tempted to go to the hospital but she knew that he would bolt.

So she got him roused enough to get him to the elevator and held him up as best she could.

Now she really wasn't feeling all that great with all the effort she was putting out with this man. She was glad though to have him in out of the cold.

It seemed like hours before they stumbled into her apartment. She led them straight to her guest room and straight to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course she was going to end up being rich and the cost of her apartment could probably provide groceries to a shelter for an entire year or five.

Even now that they were in her warm place he was trembling. She sat him on the edge of the bed and quickly rummaged around until she found some clothes left behind by an old boyfriend that looked like they would fit which consisted of sports pants, a sweat shirt and a dark gray hoodie.

"I know you feel like shit." She said as she kneeled in front of him. "But I need you to take a warm shower to clean off the blood and I can see how hurt you are."

"Don't I get dinner and movie first?" He replied tiredly. _'Anything you want princess.'_

"You wish sailor." Arandi grinned up at him but he still kept his face hidden. "So come on just wrap a couple of towels around you and once I fix you up you can dress ok."

'_Her smile rivaled the sun. Ok he really had to have lost a lot of blood to be thinking like that.'_ He hesitated for a moment then nodded. She helped him to the bathroom and then left him on his own but stayed close by. She took the time to call her sister.

"I'm home and I'm fine." She said before her sister could say a word.

"Of all the bull headed shit you've ever pulled Arandi!" Jade screeched.

"I had to help him." She replied sternly.

"And did you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good now I know you have to be feeling bad so go to bed."

"I am." Arandi said deciding she wouldn't tell her sister just yet that she had company.

"See you later and goodnight."

"Goodnight." She waited for about ten minutes.

She heard the water cut off and heard him curse but in couple of minutes he shuffled back into the room a large towel wrapped around his waist another draped over his shoulders and still another thrown over his head like a hoodie.

She quickly grabbed everything and headed to her washer to start his clothes washing.

He didn't let anyone see his face. He didn't like the attention it garnered him or the thousands of questions that followed.

Arandi sighed apparently she wasn't going to get to see what he was hiding but he sure wasn't ashamed of the rest of himself as he sat on the bed.

He had nothing to be ashamed of, although he was thin he had great muscle tone and '_hey she was actually checking him out.'_

He laid back with his injured side to where she could sit in a chair and do what she could.

He jumped when she touched him but then stilled. He saw the way her face paled when she saw the extent of his injury.

She stared at the wound and her heart began to race and everything that happened to her flashed through her mind.

"He stabbed you." She gasped. "He had a knife and oh God." She ran to the bathroom and threw up the thought that that knife had been meant for her making her sick.

"Fuck." He mumbled to himself pushing himself to his feet to follow her apparently she had never seen a stab wound. He could write an entire book on them.

She didn't expect for him to come in the bathroom and rub her back.

"I'm going to be fine." He said.

"He was going to rape me and kill me but you…..you could have died for me….." She retched again.

"No one was going to miss me." _'If I'm there nothing will ever happen to you.'_

"Don't say that, don't belittle yourself like that you're a hero. You're my hero." She cried.

"A hero?" He whispered. _'And you're an angel that should never see things so ugly.'_

She pulled herself together and turned to him. "That injury is serious and I don't know how to take care of it but I have a friend that you can trust."

She noticed him stiffen up.

Again he was going to say no but those eyes and the way they melted straight into him.

"He won't tell anyone. I promise. Although he might hit on you." Arandi smiled standing up to brush her teeth.

"If it gets me back to my place fine." He murmured. '_And he wouldn't be the first guy to try.'_

"Thank you." She said.

He headed back to the bed and laid down to wait. He was afraid she would see how easily she could talk him into buying time shares in hell.

Arandi reached for her phone and dialed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi I swear I thought you were going to outgrow you're need to save every creature that you came across that was hurt." Drew sighed.

"He saved my life and I owe him. He's not a creature either." Arandi said almost petulantly.

"Ok, ok whatever. He does have a hot body going on under those towels."

"Did you get to see his face? Please tell you didn't hit on him."

"No and I'm dying here." Drew squealed like a girl. "Anyway it was bad but not life threatening well he could have bled out. I did what I could. I had to numb it to clean it out and stitch it. Since he waited so long it might still get infected so check for fever, redness and swelling. Also he had a couple other cuts that weren't as serious and some bruised ribs but he didn't want me to bind them. I gave him something for pain and I'm leaving the rest with you so if he needs them. And you need to lie down. You look ready to drop."

"I'm very tired and have a headache from hell." She said.

"He's probably going to sleep through the night so get some rest." Drew said and headed back down to his own apartment.

Arandi sighed and headed to check on her guest and found him dressed and sleeping or faking really well. Even in sleep though he had the hoodie secured over his face and all she could see was bruised pouty lips that shouldn't belong to guy.

She made sure that he was covered well and dimmed the lights not turning them off completely so that he could find his way around in a strange place.

She started out and heard the soft. "Thanks mom."

She smiled. "Do me a favor and stick around so I can make you breakfast please." She didn't wait for answer. She knew by the way he sighed that she had won again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick warm shower and a peanut butter sandwich she fell into bed and was gone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she woke with a scream wrenched from her throat and she sat up breathing hard looking around terrified.

She had dreamed of her attack only this time Guardian hadn't saved her and laid dead at her feet while the man had his way with her and then slit her throat.

She never knew that she could dream in such vivid color.

"You can't let him have control over you like that." She heard from her doorway.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

He leaned heavily against the door frame and Arandi could see in the dim light that he was still trembling.

"Do you need some more pain medicine?" She asked in concern.

"Yes please and nice subject change."

"It only lasted a couple of minutes but it was the worst thing to ever happen to me." She shivered.

"You have led a very sheltered life then."

She knew that he needed to lie down so she got off her bed and grabbed the pills shaking two out for him. "I'll get you a bottle of water."

"Tap is fine." He said. "I'm a big boy can manage that on my own believe it or not."

Her feelings tingled with hurt.

"I bet you've gotten everything you ever wanted with that look." He said not mockingly but almost as if he was fighting it himself.

Arandi had no idea what he meant until she caught her reflection in the mirror of her dresser. She never realized how well she could do that pout and huge watery eyes.

"If that were true I wouldn't be all lonely now would I?" She said handing him the pills.

"Care to tell that story while you tuck me in again?" He said playfully.

"Nothing to tell really but that there are plenty of male gold diggers out there too and I seem to have cornered the market on them. Now let's get you to bed."

A snicker from under the hoodie. "I don't give it up on the first date."

Arandi felt her cheeks burn but smiled. "Good because you'd probably end up pregnant and then what would the neighbors think?"

Another snicker as he turned to head back to the guest room.

She followed just to make sure he settled in alright. Really that was it.

She watched him shuffle stubbornly to the bathroom and get some water and then he made it to the bed with soft moans of pain as he tried to get comfortable.

"Get some rest Sapphire." He murmured.

"Sapphire?" She asked.

"On the street we all have nick names and everyone calls you Sapphire when they see you coming because you're a gem and that insane color of your eyes."

"I have a street name?" She asked feeling rather important all of sudden.

"You have helped so many people and they are grateful trust me well except for Dirty Jack."

Arandi didn't have to ask who that was and she wasn't sure that she liked knowing the creeps suitable name. She couldn't help the full body shiver that went through her.

"Like I said before don't let him have any control over you. He booked it gone for sure when I stepped in and he won't be around since he knows that is attempted rape and murder."

She nodded and yawned.

"I'm feeling the meds so get on with you." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her go and breathed in relief. When she had screamed bloody murder he was up fast even with the stab wound being rudely reawakened but he thought for sure that she was being attacked.

He had found her waking from a nightmare and he didn't have to guess what it was about.

How badly he wanted to pull her in his arms and make it go away but he didn't have that option. So he consoled her with words instead said what he could to make her forget and smile.

She couldn't let that nightmare dominate her life and he needed to get a grip so he wasn't going to let her wait on him as if he was any kind of special.

He felt like shit and now that he was in a heavenly bed and still trying to get warm he wanted to sleep and enjoy it as much as he could. He pushed the other thoughts away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time when she sat up straight looking wildly around it hadn't been her own scream that she had been wrenched loose.

She tumbled from her bed her heart racing and her mind full of wild thoughts that somehow Dirty Jack had found her after all and had killed Guardian.

She dreaded what she would find as she rushed to the guest room.

"You can't do this to me!" Guardian screamed.

She had to protect him and with a deep breath she ran into the room.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. TWICE THE MARES OF NIGHT

TWICE THE MARES OF NIGHT

Arandi was almost relieved to find no one else in the room but Guardian was still fighting an invisible foe.

She rushed to him to try to calm him down and as soon as she was close enough she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was burning up.

He made a mewling sound struggling but still somehow kept the hoodie firmly in place.

This was her chance, this was her chance to see what he was hiding under that hoodie because she couldn't deny that the curiosity was killing her. She wouldn't do it though because he kept it hidden for a reason and she would respect that.

She took his arms firmly and hoped he wouldn't strike out against her in his fevered mind.

"Guardian!" She called out a few times before he finally settled turning towards her voice. "You have a high fever and we have to get it down ok?"

He nodded and trembled hard.

"You know what that means?"

"Bath." He stammered through chattering teeth.

"Yes and I'm going to give you some fever reducer." She explained knowing that the way he was shaking had to be so painful to his cut and ribs.

She ran to her closet and pulled out a robe that had belonged to her dad. She had kept it for herself because it reminded her of him and she loved the way it felt around her almost like a hug from him.

She got it though because of the huge hood that it had on it. "Get into this and I'll help you to the bathroom." She passed it off to him and headed to fill the tub with lukewarm water.

She didn't dare look even though every part of her wanted to see him.

"I'm ready." He called out weakly.

She went and helped him into the bathroom gave him the fever reducer. "I'll be right out there ok you just need to take it for fifteen minutes."

He nodded and she walked out.

She paced nervously waiting to hear any sound of distress put his clothes in the dryer and paced some more.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes." She rushed to the door.

"I can't get out by myself and the water is so cold." He stammered.

"You ready for me to come in?"

"Yes."

She went in half hoping that he would have let his guard down but he had a towel over his head like before and a hand towel over other things that mattered.

"All right come on." She breathed helping him stand.

He gritted his teeth through the pain and Arandi hoped he didn't pop a stitch with all the exertion. Finally on his feet she turned her back so that he could dry himself and slip the robe back on.

She quickly led him back to the bed where he literally passed out already having mastered the robe's hoodie.

She covered him and sat in the recliner she kept in the room for guests to sit and read. She wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you believe me? I didn't do it and you supposed to believe me." He felt the familiar dread fill him. This was supposed to be over. His eyes flew open and he felt confusion not recognizing where he was and then he remembered. "Sapphire?" He whispered looking around under the plush hoodie of the robe that she had let him use.

She was sleeping soundly on a recliner close by, curled up under a blanket. The sun was up but it wasn't bright at all, almost as if it was going down but that was impossible.

He looked at his watch the one thing from his past life that he still clung to only because it was a gift from his brother. He couldn't believe that it was two days from when he remembered everything happening. How could he have lost two days?

He realized that he would have lost way more than that if Arandi hadn't been stubborn and made him come with her for help.

"Fucking fevers." He growled as he sat up slowly to head to the bathroom to freshen up. He saw his clothes washed and folded nearby and signs that she had been taking care of him through the rough patch and guilt clawed at him.

She should have been the one being taken care of and he was going to do that now after he got dressed. He would get her to eat something and lead her to her own bed and make her rest. He would stay just one more night to make sure that she was alright because of everything she had done for him.

He wondered if she had tried to look at his face but somehow he knew that she wouldn't do that, she just wasn't that type of person.

He was just slipping his hood into place when he heard her calling out in her sleep. "I won't let you suffer anymore." She said. "It's not right that you should be out in the cold."

He made his way to her and gently shook her and was taken completely off guard as she pulled him down for a kiss.

The breath rushed out of him feeling her lips on his. He hadn't had that is so long and fuck she smelled divine. He responded for just a second before getting a hold of himself as her eyes flew open.

"Oh my God." She gasped and sat up. "I thought I was dreaming. I'm so sorry. What you must think of me?" She cringed inwardly when she realized that just about admitted that she had dreamed of kissing him.

"It's ok." Was about all he could manage. His lips tingled and he wished it hadn't ended so quickly. "You have to be so tired for everything that you've done for me."

"It was nothing." She yawned. "But I'm sorry for molesting you. I was dreaming about helping you and I got a little carried away."

"It's ok trust me so get to your bed I'm much better now and I'm not going to go so that you can rest. I'll make us some soup."

"You need to rest too." She said stubbornly.

"I have slept for two days and the last time I checked stirring soup is not strenuous."

"You were stabbed." She whispered.

"I promise the second that I feel bad I'll lie down."

"I'm helping you and we'll eat and then we'll go to bed." She blushed as she realized how that sounded. "You know what I mean. I'll sleep better once I'm a bit more tired out."

He caved when she blinked at him with those damn eyes.

She had no idea he had meant homemade soup but she pulled out all the ingredients he asked for and before she knew it they were eating the best chicken soup she had ever had. Mixed with potatoes, carrots, and cabbage.

"This is really good." She said as she nearly inhaled the soup she was so hungry.

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn to make this?"

"It was a recipe I put together. I loved to cook before…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dredge up painful memories." She lowered her eyes.

"The memories are always there." He sighed. "I'm pretty sure that I said a lot in my fever delirium."

"You just kept saying that you didn't do it and why did no one believe you. You called out a lot to someone named Sam."

"Sam is my brother."

"Can't he help you?" Arandi asked curiously.

"He's younger than me. I'm supposed to take care of him. Why didn't you look under my hoodie?" He changed the subject efficiently.

She shrugged. "If you wanted me to see your face you would let me see your face."

They were quite for a few moments.

"My mom always said nosy should have been my middle name."

Guardian smiled although she couldn't really see it. "I guess that means that you want to ask me something else?"

She looked directly at him and no matter what her eyes would always send a thrill through him. "Are you scarred under there?"

He nodded. "Yes and it's just easier to not deal with the stares and the questions with the hoodie." People tend to avoid you if they don't know what you look like. Feel sorry for you and toss you all their change."

Arandi stared into her soup. "I don't care that you're scarred. It makes no difference to me." She whispered. "You're heart is so beautiful and I bet it makes the rest of you beautiful too."

Guardian was left speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke in the middle of the night shaking. The wisps of a nightmare fading away before he could grab onto them and maybe it was better if he didn't remember.

He stood staring out the huge picture window of her apartment into the night lights of the city knowing that by tomorrow he'd be out there again in the bitter cold deciding his best options to get through the day food and otherwise.

He had a few people that helped him out regularly but he stayed clear sometimes because he didn't like to feel as if he was taking advantage.

He sighed loud as the rain started in earnest and he hoped that everyone was still warm in a shelter.

"Are you ok?" Arandi said behind him.

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep."

"You want some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds good." He replied. He stayed where he was staring into the night. She came in minutes with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"I know that you're going to leave soon." She started. "I want you to know that if you need anything I'm here to help you. I'm not trying to make you a charity case or anything. I just want to make sure that you eat and live through the rough weather."

"Thank you." He said as he sipped his drink. If it meant seeing her he'd let his pride get wounded a couple of times a week.

"If you'd let me I could even get you and apartment and a job." She said stepping back as if she expected him to take a swing at her.

"Not a charity case huh?" He said sipping from his cup. "There are a lot of others that need more help than me."

"Take what I'm offering you and when you get on your feet you can help those people more because you've been one of them just like my dad."

He turned to look at her. "Your dad was homeless?"

Arandi nodded and told him the story.

"You're Watcher's daughter?" He said almost in awe.

"Watcher?"

"Yeah it was before my time but I hear stories all the time about this homeless man that helped out the other's more than himself just like I do now. That he was heartbroken when he lost the love of his life and didn't care about himself anymore. He was ok on the streets but then his daughters found him took him home and he got back on his feet for them and once he had his money and name back he went all out helping where he could."

Arandi's eyes were bright with tears. "Yeah that was my dad."

"You don't know how lucky you are to have had a dad like that." Guardian sighed. "My dad turned on me in a blink of an eye."

Arandi wanted to ask why so badly but she didn't want to push him away. "Just think about it ok?"

Guardian nodded. They stared in silence out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi awoke to the wonderful scent of bacon and her stomach growled. She stared up at the ceiling knowing that Guardian would leave today no matter what.

She got up and freshened up then headed to the kitchen. Guardian's things were already bundled by the door including the extra clothes and sleeping bag that she had insisted that he take with him.

He had the most delicious set up of eggs and bacon, pancakes, and fresh fruit waiting at the table with coffee and orange juice.

"I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen?" He said from under the thick plush black hoodie she had gotten him.

"Of course I don't mind."

"Come sit and eat." He pulled the chair out for her.

They ate in comfortable silence. Arandi couldn't remember ever eating eggs that were just perfectly cooked the way she liked, hard whites and the yolks slightly runny. Everywhere she went they got it wrong.

The bacon too was either too raw or too crispy. This was just right and the pancakes were so fluffy and light.

She ate until she felt as if her stomach was going to burst.

"You are a great cook." She sighed.

Guardian sighed. "I was going to open a restaurant once upon a time."

Arandi could tell that he instantly regretted telling her that so she changed the subject. "Since you insist on leaving today, I insist on you being checked over by Drew and I'm giving you some money, on top of that I am going to drop you off breakfast every morning as long as I can get to you and you said you get lunch and dinner from others but if you don't please let me know."

Guardian felt frustrated with this tiny little spark of fire. "You're bossy aren't you?"

"I get that way with people I care about." She said evenly not taking her eyes of him.

"You are far too trusting, just because I saved you doesn't make me a good person." He stood up beginning to clear up the table.

"I choose to see the good in all people so sue me." She huffed getting up also.

"It's going to get you hurt or worse Sapphire you need to be more careful."

"You've been here four days and I'm fine." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, not intentionally but will there be others that you just let waltz in your door?"

"Only the ones that get stabbed for me." She said her voice breaking and she turned to walk off.

He didn't want to leave with her being upset so he reached to pull her back gently. "You want me to let you do things for me then you do this for me too. Don't stop helping people but don't do it alone anymore and don't bring every stray home with you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and Guardian sighed hating to see it there.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered brushing it away gently with his thumb.

"You're not a stray." She hitched and then buried her face in his chest.

He gently patted her back to comfort her.

"I don't just want to help people stay warm and fed I want to get someone off the street and back on their feet."

"It doesn't happen overnight. Some people don't want to get off the streets, they have been there way too long. It is actually their home."

"Are you one of those people?" She asked.

Guardian thought about it and then shook his head. "No I dream of starting my life over but I still need a little time."

"Whoever hurt you I want to kick their ass." She growled.

That made Guardian laugh and it felt good to be able to honestly. "He was seven foot two and weighed near seven hundred pounds." He joked.

"I'd still kick his ass." She huffed pulling back from him when the doorbell rang.

"I bet you would." He kept laughing and felt a bit colder with her not so close anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you're healing nicely." Drew said as he leaned back from checking on Guardian's injury. "But you still shouldn't do any heavy lifting or anything else too strenuous."

Arandi stared at his things that he had to carry. "I'm driving you back." She said in a that is what it is tone.

"Is she always that bossy?" Guardian sighed.

"Honey you should see her at work and when she's on the rag. She makes Attila the Hun look like the nicer boss." Drew snickered.

Guardian laughed again.

"Anyway she tends to get worse for people she cares about." Drew added.

"So I've heard."

"Trust me when I tell you short of dynamite she's attached to you like a tick without the blood sucking."

Guardian laughed until he winced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode in silence. Guardian glanced over at Arandi every few moments and knew that she was upset because it was still cold and she didn't want him out there.

She had made sure he had everything he needed for the rest of the day and night down to food and warmer clothes and gloves, she had made him swear on her life that he wasn't going to give any of it away. As if he would dare when they came from her.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm tougher than I look."

"Nothing you say is going to make me feel better. Look you don't have to stay with me I can get you a motel room….." She stopped talking as he sighed heavily.

She didn't say anything else as she pulled in to the closest place she could park that was nearest his cave.

She helped him carry his things and she waited while he made sure that everything was as it should be in his absence. He took his things in and he came out to say goodbye.

Her eyes were bright again and she wouldn't look at him. He didn't like to see her like that at all.

"Sapphire…."

"Don't' just don't. I don't know why you're so fucking stubborn when you have a way out. I want to help you and you could pay me back and I can't stand to see you in the cold or hungry. It's not right and….."

There were only two ways of shutting her up and hitting her wasn't anywhere near an option. He leaned down and kissed her and realized as warmth filled him that he should have never but fuck it was good.

He pulled back.

"That only makes me want to take care of you more." She whispered and then hurried away.

He watched her go running his finger over his still tingling lips. He followed her far enough to make sure she made it to her SUV and see her lay her head against the steering wheel and cry.

He fought the urge to run to her and take her in his arms and tell her he would do anything to make her happy. She didn't deserve him though she deserved to be treated like a queen.

She finally drove away and he stood where he was for a while wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt like such a loser. She knew that she had these feeling for this man because he saved her life and she couldn't help the distress she felt at putting him back in the cold.

Granted that was where he wanted to be but it just didn't make it any easier to take.

She had no idea what he looked like but his lips were divine and honestly she could spend a couple of hours just getting acquainted with those pouty puffs of delight.

God how far did her desperation show that she was willing to go that far with a homeless man that thought he was too scarred to show his face to the world.

It didn't matter to her though, it just didn't because she couldn't see herself turning on someone she loved in an instant just because they didn't look the same from one day to the next. The same person was still in there right?

She had gotten so upset a few years before when one of her employees had broken down at work when after enduring the awful news that she would have to have a double mastectomy her husband of eight years had left her.

Arandi had hunted him down and given him a piece of her mind. Embarrassing him at his own place of employment by telling him. "You were supposed to have been married to Jenny not her breasts."

It really bothered her that the world was filled with such shallow people and bothered her even more that Guardian probably thought of her as one of them.

Somehow she was going to prove to him that whatever was under that hood wouldn't change anything about how she would treat him.

She ran her fingers over her lips as she drove back to her apartment. What the hell was she getting herself into?

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. A KISS LIKE NO OTHER

A KISS LIKE NO OTHER

True to her word Guardian found his breakfast the following day still warm in a tightly sealed metal container with a thermos of coffee just the way he liked it.

He felt like such a push over when he found himself sniffing the thermos to see if he could catch her sent.

He hated to admit that he had really, really missed the warmth of Sapphire's apartment and the bed. Not to mention the hostess.

He stepped back into his cave to enjoy his treat before heading out to the resale shop where he helped out to be able to get clothes for himself and others and Ellie would let him wash his dirty clothes and shower too. He might be homeless but he liked to stay clean.

She often had lunch for him and dinner for him to take with him.

He only went there twice a week so not to seem too needy even though he was.

He had not gone in the following week at all so he knew he had to go because Ellie would be worried and he had to check in with the shelter too since Sapphire had told them he had been hurt.

He decided to swing by the shelter first and he was surrounded in moments by all the street people over joyed to know that he was alright.

"That Sapphire lady took care of you huh?" Charlie grinned his toothless grin at Guardian.

He was glad the hood hid his hot red face. "She helped me get better Charlie but not like your mind is imagining."

"It's all I gots left." Charlie sighed sadly.

"Don't say that." Guardian patted him on the back.

He talked to the others for a few minutes getting requests for things from the resale shop and then headed out. He buried his hands in the softness of the large hooded sweater that Sapphire had given him and he was glad he had taken it. It was by far the warmest hoodie he had ever owned. Or maybe it was just the thought of who had given it to him that warmed him up.

As he expected Ellie was glad to see him and gave him the tenth degree for worrying her.

He gave her a watered down version of what had happened and she in turn babied him, not letting him lift anything that she deemed too heavy so he had to sit and try to match socks.

The day went by fast and he had a couple of old backpacks stuffed with goodies for his friends and his usual take home dinner that Ellie always got for him when he showed up. He had already washed his clothes including what he wore while he showered and shaved in the back of the store that had once been an apartment. Ellie kept the washer and dryer there to wash all the contributions that came in every day.

He was telling Ellie goodbye when he saw the most beautiful sapphire bracelet with silver butterfly charms in the jewelry case.

He had no idea why he wanted to get it for Arandi since it was from a resale shop and she probably had jewelry that cost more than the resale shop itself. Yet the seed had been planted.

Seeing the hundred dollar price tag on it though made him flinch. Ellie tried to keep her prices fair because that was the main reason people went to resale shops was to get nice clothes or other things for a good deal so for Ellie to have that type of price on a piece of jewelry it could only mean that it was the real deal or the closest thing to it.

"Ellie would you please hold that bracelet for me." He heard himself say after staring at it for a couple of minutes.

"Why sure honey. I'll even put it in a nice box for you. Who's the lucky lady?"

"The one that took care of me while I was down." He replied. "I'll get the money to you as soon as I can but can you keep it here for me till close to Christmas?"

"You know I will sweetie oh and since you're an employee you get a discount." Ellie smiled slyly.

Guardian knew he wasn't an employee but he wasn't going to shoot down her offer to help him out.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem honey but I'll do you one better. You come in on Sunday and set up the Christmas displays in the window and the bracelet and whatever else you want is yours plus breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Guardian would usually balk at such an outright display of charity but this time he would do it if just to make a few people smile on this holiday.

Holidays were not usually a big deal on the streets but now that Arandi was there to help him and others that he had met along the way he wanted to show them some gratitude even if it was so little.

"I got breakfast covered Ellie but otherwise you have a deal."

Ellie smiled huge because if she hated anything it was doing any and all window displays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi rushed to make it to the elevator which in her smart suit and heels wasn't too easy. Christmas was creeping up on her and she still had a million and one things to do for the shelters and needy kids.

She had already donated thousands of dollars' worth of gift cards and turkeys and all the trimming to the shelter where Guardian tended to go to the most.

She was grateful that Jade had decided to go to Paris until after January with her latest boy toy so she didn't have to be in a rush to buy her presents.

"Miss Remington!"

Her head snapped up to face her assistant Kent.

"Sorry but it was the only way I could get you out of your head."

Arandi hated to be called Miss anything. "You know Kent you better be glad that you're so damn good at your job and delicious eye candy or I'd just have to do away with you." She feigned aggravation.

Kent's blue eyes sparkled. "You love me and you can't live without me."

Arandi looked up and her six foot five black haired and blue eyed assistant. "I managed just fine for years before I found you."

Kent's face fell slightly.

Arandi laughed. "Don't worry darling I need you badly this time of year."

"It better show on my Christmas bonus."

"Speaking of bonus." She smiled wide as she pulled an envelope out of the side of her messenger bag.

Kent opened it and his eyes widened. "Arandi….this….is….I do my job well but….."

"You deserve it." She said with a matter of fact tone. "Oh yeah and since my sister gave her assistant a car for Christmas I refuse to be out done." She dangled keys in front of Kent as his eyes managed to get even wider.

Arandi loved his reaction as she watched him go from flabbergasted to near tears. He had literally been her right hand man for three years and while she paid him well she had never given him such an extravagant bonus.

When they reached the parking garage she grabbed his hand and led him to his new toy. He had been stuck with a ten year old fixer upper because he had decided to buy a house while he was still young and hopefully have it paid off before he retired.

He stared at the brand new black sleek car and literally squealed like a twelve year old girl.

She was totally unprepared for his lifting her off her feet and spinning her in circles and then leaning in to kiss her full on the lips.

She had been told a million times that they would make a striking couple because of their similar hair and eye color but she felt nothing romantic for Kent. He was like her little brother actually and this was just weird.

She instantly thought of Guardian's kiss and it sent tingles straight through her.

"I'm so sorry." Kent groaned as he stepped back.

"You were excited it's all good."

Kent eyed her. "Whoever he is he's a lucky bastard."

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah whoever he is." It was then that she looked over in time to see Guardian rushing away and her heart raced.

He had seen her kissing Kent and what he must think of her. She felt even worse when she saw the tidy bouquet of flowers on the hood of her SUV.

"Fuck." She hissed.

"I screwed things up for you didn't I? Kent asked guiltily.

"You didn't know Kent. Hey I'll see you Monday I have to go." She said hoping that she could catch up with Guardian and not really knowing why it mattered so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been another busy day for Guardian. It was Friday and it wasn't that cold so he had gotten around to make sure everyone was doing alright.

One of the cooks had called out at the shelter so he had stepped in and got many compliments on his soup and that was because he had tried to tone it down.

He stopped by the resale shop to tell Ellie he'd be there on Sunday but she had him dead to rights making him promise that he would spend the night in the back of the resale shop until then since the weather was supposed to get colder and she didn't want to have to come to the store just to open for him on Sunday.

It was also a good way to get him to do all the decorating that she was so glad she had found a way to avoid.

She already had already arranged for a couple of places nearby to deliver take out for him Saturday and Sunday lunch and dinner.

He went and picked up his gear and put it in the back for later while she explained to him what she wanted done throughout the store more or less.

She then handed him a bouquet of flowers that had been given to her by a friendly delivery man. She handed a spare key too with a twinkle in her eye because she had just snookered him into staying and working so she wouldn't have to get out over the weekend when she intended to give him a key all along.

"They still have some life in them and I don't want to take them home and have to get the look from my husband. I'm sure you could find someone that would appreciate them." She said with a raised eyebrow deftly leaving out the fact that she had completely pulled the wool over his eyes.

His mind instantly filled with thoughts of Sapphire and the look on her face when she spotted the flowers on her car and the thoughts of Ellie twisting him into commitments was overpowered by those insanely blue eyes.

He sighed. Lately she had conquered just about every thought he had.

It wouldn't hurt though would it? So he had taken the flowers and hurried to Arandi's building and slipped into the garage by way of the hole in the supposed secure fence.

He guessed he should mention that to her. He had barely set the flowers on her vehicle when he heard her voice and he hid himself behind a pillar.

He watched the scene unfold as this tall handsome man was obviously thrilled at the car he was staring at and suddenly he was kissing Arandi. Guardian felt like he was punched in the gut because he knew how those lips felt and why would he think that someone like her didn't have someone even though she had said she didn't.

And what the hell did it matter to him? It wasn't as if he could give her any kind of anything since he was homeless.

What the fuck was the matter with him? He tried to rush away but forgot that he had gotten in through the fence and he made the rush to leave he ended up meeting up with security.

Right as he was going to get harassed Arandi's voice carried heavily towards him as she stepped out of her car.

"Hey there you are? Sorry I kept you waiting but you don't have to leave." She glared at the security guards who instantly went on their way not daring a confrontation with their boss.

Guardian stood with his hands shoved in pockets ready to bolt.

"For all it's worth it's not what you thought." She said.

He made no reply.

"He's my assistant and I just gave him his Christmas bonus. He got a little excited."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." He rasped.

"I kind of do I don't want you thinking I'm some kind of lying slut." She said gently putting her hand on his arm.

"You wouldn't be the first." He said harshly and pulled back from her touch.

The punch to the gut came even more intensely when the look of hurt from his words filled her eyes and etched on her face.

Kent pulled up in his new car before Guardian could think of a thing to redeem himself.

Kent stepped out and came towards them. "You must be Guardian." He held out his hand. "I'd like to thank you for saving my boss not only because I'd be unemployed without her but because she's a pretty decent lady."

Guardian stared at the proffered hand before he slowly reached for it and shook it firmly.

Arandi just stared at her shoes.

"I was just at the right place." Guardian mumbled.

"Whatever the case still thank you." Kent said sincerely. "The fact that you put your life on the line for someone you hardly knew says a lot about what kind of person you are."

Guardian felt twenty kinds of uncomfortable and only nodded.

"Anyway I'm on my way home to show off my new wheels and I really hope you didn't think anything was happening between us. I'm terrified of women that can kick my ass."

Arandi wanted to do just that to Kent at the moment with his TMI mouth but that had been largely a part of why she had hired him.

She had run into him at one of the many shelters volunteering his time between job interviews and seeing which places he was more into because as he had put it 'if I don't find a job soon one of these places is going to be home.'

He had had no idea who she was since when she did volunteer she dressed way down and kept her hair in a tight pony tail.

He had gone on and on and she had liked his sense of humor and his love of helping others. She really hated when people who had it all looked down on troubled people without knowing their stories.

She knew from experience that it could happen to anyone.

Kent didn't look down on anyone and that was why she had offered him a job and when he realized who she was he had turned the darkest shade of red imaginable thinking Arandi had thought he was pilfering to her.

She had laughed and told him that she knew that he had no clue of her identity. She never regretted her decision because from the day he started he had been a whirlwind of improvement and getting things done to beyond satisfaction.

He was the one who bought most of the things that she donated because he could get people to make discounts and even donations of their own with his slick skills and huge dimply smile that made most women swoon.

"Why weren't you with her that day?" Guardian's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Kent's mouth fell open slightly. "I had a date and damn you just made me feel like a pile of shit."

"I was just wondering." Guardian said with a shrug.

A honk came from behind them since they had the exit blocked.

"Why don't you come to my house and I'll get some take out?" Kent offered as he rushed back to his car. "We still have last minute plans to go over with the children's gifts for the shelter's and the single parents."

Guardian opened his mouth to say no that he had to go but instead he said. "I have a couple of ideas if that's alright?"

He was kind of glad that he had the hood in the way because two blinding smiles was more than he could handle at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guardian tried to sit still in the passenger seat of Arandi's SUV as they followed Kent to his house. Why did he suddenly find himself in all these situations he would usually try to avoid like the plague?

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For rubbing the leather off my seat or calling me a slut?" Arandi replied.

"I didn't say it only implied it."

"The difference is what?"

"What you do in your life is none of my business."

"So you really think that I just kiss everyone that I come across?" Arandi took her eyes off the road for just a second.

"No." Guardian answered and then snickered. "Just the males."

"Ass." Arandi grumbled but smiled.

"I truly am sorry." Guardian sighed.

"I don't understand why you got upset."

Guardian face heated up and he made sure the hood was firmly in place. "I don't know why either."

Arandi thought it best to just drop the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later they were sitting in front of the fireplace with food and papers spread everywhere.

They had been going over every detail and Guardian had pointed out more than a couple of things that would make everything run smoother.

"Hey dude, chill will you before she replaces me with you." Kent huffed playfully and bumped shoulders with Guardian.

Guardian laughed and it was genuine and felt good.

"I offered him a job already but apparently I'm not good enough for him." Arandi sighed over dramatically.

"I don't like charity for myself I want to earn things not have them all handed to me."

"If you had a job you could move on from there." Arandi insisted.

"Yeah and have everyone looking at me as the guy who got hired just because he took a knife for you. Thanks but no thanks."

Arandi stood up and grumbled her way into Kent's kitchen.

Kent chuckled. "Dude I don't think anyone has ever talked to her like that well except maybe Drew."

"Is there something wrong with being honest?"

"That's now what I meant. Just like she sees past you being homeless and not knowing what you look like. You see past her money and her standing in the community. The two of you are bare boned to each other. Ninety nine percent of the people Arandi knows kiss her ass because she's rich. Honestly she has very few genuine people on her side."

"I never thought of it that way." Guardian sighed taking a drink from his soda cup.

"I'm just saying that it's good that you put her in her place in a way because it shows her that her money doesn't mean anything to you."

"Her money doesn't make her the person she is her heart does." Guardian said with a huff.

Kent stared at him for a moment. "Yeah I know. Getting to know her in the last three years has been amazing. I really thought I was in for it when I first took the job but she molded me pointed out my mistakes and never in those years has she ever yelled at me or belittled me for anything I did wrong."

"Are you in love with her?" Guardian asked because he just had to know.

Kent smiled affectionately toward the kitchen admiring Guardian's bold straight forward question. "Well if it wasn't for her you and I might have been cave mates with matching hoodies. I won't lie to you there was a time when I would have moved heaven and earth to make her mine but she never looked at me like that. She always looked at me like her brother and I finally accepted that that was enough to just have her in my life as my boss and my friend. I mean come on man how many billionaire bosses do you know that just hang out with their assistants?"

"So you're not in love with her?" Guardian insisted.

"Of course I'm in love with her you idiot but she's not in love with me and will never be." Kent growled. "I don't and will never take advantage of her like the fuck ups she dates."

Guardian head snapped to stare at Kent. "You're telling me that guys date her and mistreat her?"

Kent lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Guardian. "I've kept a record of all her dates since I met her. In three years she has been on thirty seven dates and out of those thirty seven she was serious with two for all of four months combined before they asked for the moon and a couple of planets. Thirty seven dates who seventeen of them, if you can believe that crap, forgot there wallet in their other pants conveniently while dining at the most expensive restaurants in the city."

"Seventeen?" Guardian asked in shocked awe.

"Not even kidding dude." Kent crossed his heart.

"Wow."

"So are you in love with her." Kent came in clear out of left field.

Guardian hunkered deeper into his hoodie but he wasn't going to run after all he was the one that opened the can of worms. "I was in love once or at least I thought I was and it feels nothing like that. Sapphire is just heaven made and a straight ticket to hell." He sighed.

"Sapphire?"

"It's her street name." Guardian explained.

"Oh because of her eyes? You didn't answer my question."

"From the first time I saw her passing out things for the homeless I was struck." Guardian admitted.

"Oh so even before the attack you were charmed?"

Guardian nodded.

"She'll do that to you pal."

Arandi stepped out of the kitchen to find Guardian and Kent leaning shoulder to shoulder staring at her and she couldn't help but to look and make sure she still had all her clothes on.

Kent grinned like the cat who had gotten the creamed cover canary and she could just imagine that Guardian had the matching set.

"I'm gone five minutes and you guys go all creepy on me."

"Just two guys shooting the shit." Kent said evenly.

"Alright sunshine I need to get going so that I can be up bright and early for tomorrow." Arandi yawned and stretched where she stood.

Guardian felt heat course through him as he watched the display of skin that appeared as her blouse rode up. He stood up quickly to join her on leaving.

Kent's grin only grew impossibly bigger.

"What the hell Kent?" Arandi mumbled.

He wagged his brows and motioned above her and Guardian.

They both looked up at the same time to find themselves under the mistletoe.

"You don't have too…..I mean this is…." Arandi stammered until Guardian lips shushed her and she sighed into his.

He had found it way too easy to comply with kissing those lips whenever he got the chance. They were heaven and hell with a hint of 'I'm fucked.' All mixed as one.

He could hear Kent chuckling but he had to take this when it was handed to him. The way she seemed to trust him even though she had no clue what lay beneath his hoodie had him giddy.

When he pulled back Arandi was flustered and red. She glared at Kent who was trying to hide the fact that he had snapped some pictures with his phone.

Guardian was smiling like a loon even though no one could see it.

"You're so fired." Arandi hissed.

Kent only broke into full blown laughter before grabbing her arm and looking down at her. "Look you are no longer allowed to go out to deliver alone so why don't you both spend the night here and we'll head out in the morning to do deliver together."

Arandi looked at Guardian.

"My stuff is at the resale shop that I work at because Ellie wants me to work on the Christmas decorations over the weekend so it's ok." He found himself saying completely the opposite of what he thought he should.

"Alright then it's settled." Kent clapped happily and headed for his two extra bedrooms to get them ready for his guests.

Arandi followed Kent but Guardian sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to bed?" She asked.

"I don't get to watch TV very often so I thought that I would just watch a bit."

"Oh ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi couldn't sleep to save her soul because she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss or the way Kent had been looking at her as if he knew something she didn't.

As he had lent her something to sleep in he had asked her. "The fact that you've never seen his face doesn't bother you?"

"I'm curious yes but I won't betray his privacy."

"Kissing him doesn't bother you even though he might he might be horribly disfigured?"

"Would you see me differently if I was suddenly horribly disfigured?"

"No since I know what type of person you are by your heart." Kent replied.

"Exactly."

Kent had smiled and then walked out.

She had heard him chatting with Guardian for a few minutes and then everything had grown quiet as she crawled under the covers and stared at a strange ceiling.

She gave up after an hour and got up off the bed and headed out to get some water. Guardian was completely relaxed on the couch watching an old western.

"You found Roy Rogers?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah there's like a marathon going on. I grew up on this stuff."

"Me too." Arandi said sitting on the other end of the couch.

They grew quiet as they both got wrapped up in the shows.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. GHOSTS

GHOSTS OF CHRISTMAS PAST

Arandi yawned and stretched feeling so deliciously warm and then she felt the press of another warm body against her cheek. She sat up in a rush to find that somehow during the night she had ended up with her head in Guardian's lap.

She could sense his amusement. "You could have woken me up." She grumbled.

"Why?" He said as he stretched. "You were comfortable and trust me when I say that I have slept in worse positions."

"Did you sleep?" She asked.

"Yes I slept or I'd be grumpy right now." If she only knew that it was probably the best night he'd had since staying at her place.

She got up to go freshen up and get her clothes on. She always had extra clothes in her car just in case of an emergency or an unplanned meeting or the unexpected sleep over as it were.

When she got back into the living room the smell of breakfast cooking and Guardian and Kent chatting carried to her and she kind of liked that they were getting along rather well.

She walked into the kitchen and found that Guardian was wearing different clothes too and she knew that Kent must have supplied them to him.

Guardian turned to her. "If you two don't stop giving me clothes I'm going to have to find a bigger cave."

"Or an apartment with a really big walk-in." Arandi pointed out as she grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

Guardian sighed. "Is she always so stubborn?" He asked Kent.

"How do you think she keeps her business booming."

"What? People pay her to shut up?" Guardian huffed.

Kent burst into laughter and Arandi glared at both of them. She turned and stormed into the living room.

Guardian and Kent headed after her thinking that they had gone too far. Until she grinned triumphantly and pointed up.

Kent groaned as he realized that he was standing under the mistletoe with Guardian and Arandi was nearly bent in half laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning went way faster than usual since having Guardian with them made things easier because he knew where everyone that needed help was staying.

They also had time to get most of the Christmas gifts delivered to the right places a little early.

They were done before noon.

"How about some lunch?" Arandi asked.

"Actually I have to be at the resale shop to start working and lunch should be there soon for me." Guardian said.

"Ok well I'll drop you off before I take Kent home."

"Actually I was going to get my old car and take it home so that I can pass it on to my little brother." Kent said.

"Oh." Arandi said disappointedly. She was not looking forward to heading home alone. "I can help you do the decorating if you want?" She asked hopefully with a little pout.

Guardian stared at her and had to suppress a shudder. He wanted to meet the person who could say no to her. "Well if you're offering."

She nearly did a little dance and felt low that her life was so sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the shop just in time to get the food and Guardian wasn't surprised that Ellie had ordered him enough food for at least five people and had already tipped the guy in advance when Arandi had offered to put up the tip.

She made him take it anyway for being honest and Guardian watched with amusement.

"What?" She asked.

"You could probably talk the Pope into being Mormon if you really tried."

"Do you get a kick out of pointing out my faults?" She huffed.

"They are not faults. They are what make you so unique."

Arandi blushed. "Unique is a nice way of saying off the chart."

Guardian laughed. "Fishing for compliments? Nice."

"Oh just leave me alone." She pouted and headed into the store.

Guardian chuckled to himself. He had a new hobby. Seeing how many times he could fluster her.

He called Ellie to tell her that he was getting help and he could practically feel her grin through the phone. "Is it your lady friend?"

His cheeks burned. "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am? Boy do I look like your mother?"

"Grandmother." He replied playfully.

"I read lots of crime novels and I watch lots of CSI and I can get away with it."

Guardian laughed.

"Well I guess I can let you get away with it if it makes you all happy like that." Ellie said softly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She chuckled and hung up.

Guardian was beet red and he was glad Arandi couldn't see his face.

She had the food all spread out on the counter with a couple of stools to sit on and he poured soda out of the two liter that had been delivered into cups.

They ate and then Arandi started looking around and Guardian saw the twinkle in her eye and he smiled to himself and knew that he was in for a long day of decorating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were half way done with one window and Arandi was in full control and he could see how she was so successful. She had a great eye for detail.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" He asked.

She sighed. "Not much. My sister is off with her flavor of the week and she's all the family I have left. We have a Christmas office party next Friday and that is about all the celebrating I get to do."

Guardian thought his holiday would be sad. "No Christmas dinner?"

"Kent and Drew both bring me plates from their families and I get lots of presents from my employees and Kent's mom always makes me these absolutely heavenly pumpkin cheese cake tarts that I wish I could eat more than once a year."

"I have a present for you." He blurted and wanted to take it back instantly.

She looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to do that."

"I know but I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me." He stared at his shoes.

"Well then you can't get mad at me for giving you a gift then." She smiled bright. "I was trying to figure out how to make you accept it one way or another."

Guardian didn't say anything just let her go on and on because seeing her happy was suddenly one of his very favorite things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stared at the finished project from the outside and he couldn't believe how great it had turned out. Arandi had gone all out with the decorations that Ellie had left for him. Nothing that he would have come up with on his own would have looked like that.

"I tried to keep it simple." She said excitedly.

"This is simple?" He asked in disbelief.

The first sprinkles of rain started to fall on them in the late of the day. Neither one of them could believe they had been decorating most of the afternoon.

"I guess I should get going before the rain gets worse." She said with a huff.

The dinner arrived then. "I'm dropping this off a little early." The delivery guy explained. "It's supposed to come down hard within a couple of hours."

"Have dinner with me first." Guardian asked hopeful.

Arandi smiled. "I am hungry." She really didn't want to eat at home alone.

They ate and Arandi kept hopping up and adjusting things and Guardian watched in amusement.

The sky darkened fast so he walked her to her SUV. "We make a good team." Arandi said as she slipped behind the wheel. "I could use your help for the finally deliveries before Christmas."

"You got it." He replied without hesitation. God he wanted to kiss her again so badly.

She moved to start the engine and it wouldn't catch. "Oh great."

"Pop the hood." Guardian said and she did.

He propped the hood on its stand and checked around. He found the problem right away. "One of your spark plugs is cracked."

"What? I just had a tune up a couple of weeks ago."

"Looks like they tightened it too much."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the rain started pouring down.

They made a mad dash back in the store.

She called her car club but was told that all the trucks were already out and the soonest they could get to her was mid-morning.

"I guess I'll have to call a cab." She said in frustration. She realized her purse was still in the SUV.

"I'll get it for you." Guardian offered.

"I'm fully capable of doing things for myself." She huffed already beyond aggravated with her luck. She ran out to the car before Guardian could protest and she should have known better. She just should have when she tripped and fell right into an icy puddle of water.

Her left knee throbbed from taking the brunt of the fall and fuck she just wanted to vanish.

"Are you ok?" Guardian was suddenly beside her his hands gentle on her to help her up.

She was already trembling from the instant chill spreading through her soaked clothes. "Wounded pride is a bitch." She muttered.

"You're bleeding." He said and before she could see what he was talking about he had her in his arms carrying her back into the store. He set her down gently on the stool and she then saw that her jeans were torn and she had banged up her knee pretty well.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." He said as he rushed around the store finding her warm things that would fit her. "Take a hot shower and then I'll doctor your knee."

Arandi did as told because if she shook any harder she could honestly break some bones.

He busied himself setting up the things he needed from Ellie's first aid kit and tried to keep his heart from hammering out of his chest. This woman had such an effect on him.

The hot water felt great but as soon as she stepped out she felt cold again and she dried herself off before quickly dressing careful to mind her damaged knee that was still bleeding some.

She knew she was going to feel it in the morning. He came to help her back to the stool and she let him just so that she could absorb some of his heat.

Without a word he went to work on her knee and she watched intently.

The rain was pouring outside and lightning flashed across the sky.

"It might be best if you just wait it out here." He said quietly.

"Yeah your right." She replied trying not to shudder at the touch of his hands on her leg. Although he would probably think it had everything to do with her being cold. "Hey you need to get out of those wet clothes yourself."

He nodded as he put the last touches on the bandages he had put across the cut on her knee. "There is space heaters in that back room. I'll make us some pallets as soon as I get freshened up."

Arandi just sat and waited wishing she had some hot chocolate and her dad's robe.

Guardian emerged in minutes and busied himself pulling things that he needed to make a comfortable pallet for her with the softest comforters that he could find and pillows. He wasn't sure how she would feel about sleeping on things that had been previously owned by others but so far she hadn't said anything.

Arandi watched intently as he quickly whipped up a very comfortable looking pallet.

He disappeared into another room and minutes later came out with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate from Ellie's office.

"I figured you could use this." He said almost shyly.

"You are a mind reader." She said gratefully letting the warm liquid slide down her throat. Seconds later the lights went out.

They both sighed loudly.

"They are probably going to be out for a while so we better get under the covers before the heat all goes away." He offered.

Arandi greedily chugged down the rest of her treat and followed Guardian as he walked along with the flashlight that he had pulled from behind the counter.

He helped her onto her pallet before heading to his own. The second Arandi laid down she realized just how tired she was and yawned huge then winced at the tug of the ache of her knee. She shivered as she snuggled under the many blankets that he had gotten for her.

"Goodnight." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight." She replied and was out in minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She squirmed pulling the blankets closer trying to make a cocoon around her. She was so cold and her knee throbbed.

She let out a moan of frustration and remembered where she was and the lights were still out. The heat was gone and the store was freezing.

She must have managed to sleep a couple of hours at least.

"Are you ok?" Guardian asked from the darkness.

"I can't get warm." She stammered.

"I can get you some more blankets." He offered.

"I don't think that is going to help." She nearly whined. She could almost sense Guardian's mind whirling.

He wanted to help her get warm before she got sick but being so close to her might mean his death. He wasn't sure if he could control his body's natural reaction to having a female in such close proximity.

He could hear her teeth chattering though and that made his mind up. He crawled across the floor and lifted the blankets slowly giving her fair warning as to what he intended and giving her time to protest.

When he heard nothing he slid in beside her and she greedily huddled against him wondering how in the hell he could generate so much delicious body heat.

The feeling of her coldness made him shiver so he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed contentedly.

"You are like a freaking radiator." She mumbled against his chest.

"I've always been hot blooded." He replied trying super hard to keep his crotch away from contact. God she smelled so good.

"Thank you." She yawned.

"Sure."

Soon her breathing changed and he wished that the fucking lights would come back on before he died from all the blood rushing to his dick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow he managed to sleep until Arandi decided to the turn the other way and pushed back against him. He was hard in seconds and he wanted to crawl under a rock. What the fuck was she going to think of him?

He lay wide awake trying not to move so that she could get the rest that she needed. It didn't take long for her to turn again seeking warmth in her sleep and suddenly her leg was between his and her arm over his waist.

"Just kill me now." He muttered to the ceiling.

"Wha…?" Arandi mumbled sleepily.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked quickly.

"Mmm much better thanks." She was half asleep but she wasn't dead and could feel the solidness of his muscles against her and the way he was desperately trying to keep his crotch away from her.

She almost thought it comical until she moved a certain way and felt what had to be a painful erection. She could kick herself. The man was homeless so he sure didn't go out on dates and he probably hadn't been this close to the opposite sex in a long time. He was being such a gentleman just so that she could be warm.

Something really bad had to have happened for him to be homeless when he was so giving and helpful.

She sighed loudly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a low rasp.

Honesty was the best thing right? Right. "I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking."

He chuckled lightly. "For someone who never thinks you sure are smart."

"You love ragging on me don't you?"

"The face you make when you're mad is adorable." He said softly.

She knew better than to try to look up. "I'm sorry." She said again meaning it in an entirely different way.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah but you won't let me help you either."

"I explained that."

"I know, I know you're a self-achiever, God forbid you take a handout to get you back on your feet." She huffed.

"How can you be so sure that I deserve that, that I should get back on my feet?"

She sat up then trying to read his body language in the dim light of the sun that was beginning to rise. "What made you think that I deserved to have my life saved?"

"Because I knew you from helping the people on the streets, the way everyone talked about you. That made you worth saving." He said sitting up also and making sure his face stayed hidden.

"You know nothing else about me."

"I know enough."

"Then you know that I won't give up on you that whatever reason that put you on the streets can't be that bad or you would be behind bars."

"I was behind bars but they didn't have enough evidence to keep me there." He growled.

Arandi's heart beat fast. Had she really read him so wrong? She really refused to believe that. "You can't make me believe that you are a bad person." She whispered.

"You're too trusting."

"Everyone tells me that, but I just can't see the bad in people until they show it. Is it wrong to want to believe that everyone has good in them?" She said slowly reaching to caress his face under the hood.

He wanted to grab her wrist and make her stop but the part of him that was craving her touch didn't let him.

She felt the soft morning stubble and dared not go any higher. "I just…." She stopped herself as she felt him turn his head slightly and brush his lips over her fingertips. It sent a shocking thrill through her body.

Then his hand covered hers and he sighed. She knew that sigh, she was about to be rejected and it hurt her more than it should. A homeless man was going to reject her so what else was she supposed to feel.

"Sapphire this isn't a good idea." He said still holding onto her hand, the hardest thing he had ever said in a long time. The look that filled her eyes hurt too much if only she knew just how much he wanted her.

He just couldn't do that to her be that hit and run guy because he didn't think he'd be able to run after something like with her and she deserved so much better than he could ever, ever give her.

She pulled away fast and stood up trying to hold herself together. "I've got to go." She said breathlessly feeling so humiliated and her knee protested.

"Sapphire wait." Fuck why did he always screw things up?

"I can't…" She said stumbling away she shoved her still damp shoes on and rushed out the door. The chill of the morning hit her hard but she pushed on and got into her car long enough to grab her purse. She moved quickly to the end of the street and a bus was just pulling up to pick up the small crowd heading to work.

She jumped in fast and grabbed the change she needed from her purse and tossed it into the coin collector then headed to the back of the bus.

It was then she realized that she had left her clothes behind and was wearing the less than flattering warm ups and sweaters that Guardian had handed to her.

She looked out the window and he stood watching the bus pull away.

Tears filled her eyes. When had she become such a total fuck up?

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. MOVING ON

MOVING ON

Guardian felt heavy hearted as he headed back to the store. He hadn't meant to make her feel unwanted but what else was he supposed to do.

How did he tell her that he wanted her so badly that he could taste it but that he wouldn't use her like that?

He had no idea things were going to get so complicated from saving her life but there was no never saving her life. He would do it over and over.

As soon as he walked into the store the lights went back on and he kicked the stool angrily across the floor. He didn't want for her to be sad. Her sadness hurt him and that was confusing in all rights.

She knew nothing about him, he actually knew more about her at this point. Everything was good about her, everything.

He wouldn't be getting breakfast this morning and he really wasn't hungry. He got busy picking everything up only leaving his palette for the one extra night he would be there even though everything was done.

He noticed her clothes so he tossed it the washer along with his and began to do other cleaning and shelf arranging that would give Ellie more space.

He needed to keep his mind occupied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi flipped channels on her TV aimlessly. She felt so down and realized that Guardian must think her so childish.

The doorbell went off and her heart raced hoping that it was him but it was Drew that stood in the doorway.

He was all dressed up as if he was going out.

"Well aren't you fancy." She said with a smirk.

"Don't hate me because I get more dick than you." Drew snickered.

It was a standing joke with them with them but this time it struck a chord.

Arandi turned away and plopped down on her sofa.

"Arandi baby I'm sorry." Drew followed her closing the door. He sat beside her and pulled her into a side hug. "Tell Drew what's wrong? And that limp better be from something kinky."

"What's wrong with me that nobody wants me?" She sighed sadly.

"If I was straight you would so be my bitch." He tried to lighten the mood. Checking her knee but seeing that it had already been taken care of quite well.

Arandi huffed.

"You still got the hero worship for hoodie time man?"

"Is it just hero worship?"

"The man has a body that I would love to pour sugar on and lick off granule by granule." Drew shuddered. "I can see how it got to you. You could show him some cleavage that usually works."

"Drew you're not helping."

"He's clean so just rape him and claim temporary insanity."

Arandi pulled back and stared at him. "You tested him?"

"Well duh. You didn't really think that I was going to let my best friend be in the same room with a homeless man and not make sure that he didn't have a disease."

"You're unbelievable." She groaned.

"I'm a genius that's what I am. Do I need to cancel my date?"

"So I have to hear you sigh longingly every three minutes? No thanks just go and I guess you came by to ask me to watch Remy in case it's an all-nighter."

"Yes but he has plenty of food and fresh cat litter so he is good until tomorrow afternoon should I decide this one is worth two all-nighters." Drew wagged his brows and kissed Arandi on the top of the head. "Maybe you should give Kent a shot after all."

She wrinkled her nose. "I would feel as if I was doing my own little brother."

Drew laughed. "I hear incest is the new vogue."

"Well in that case why don't we make it a threesome, since I consider you a brother too?"

"Momma must have done the mailman since I'm blonde and green eyed and Kent wouldn't know what hit him after a taste of Drew."

"Leave before I call your date and tell him I'm pregnant with your love child."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"You wish you were me."

Arandi closed the door behind him. She at least wished that she had his courage.

She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello." Kent's way too cheerful voice answered.

"God even you're getting laid." She moaned.

"Wait how did you…."

She could see his bright blush in her mind. "Never mind Kent I was just calling to tell you that you'll have to cover me for the next couple of days."

"What's wrong are you ok? I can come over right now if you need me."

"My car broke down last night and I fell and hurt my knee. I would appreciate it greatly if you would find out if my car has been towed already and bring a large everything but the kitchen sink deep dish pizza with you and the funniest longest DVD you can find use the company card I gave you."

God she was pathetic.

"You got it boss."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

She could hear the smile in Kent's voice. "No we don't have another date planned till next week."

"Alright see you around seven then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Guardian had immersed himself into what he was doing the day slid away. His lunch arrived and the next thing he knew his dinner was there.

He sat alone thinking how only the day before he had been sitting with Arandi.

He needed to see if she was ok. Her SUV had been towed in the morning and he had her number but he felt stupid calling her.

Kent, he could call him and see if he would check on her.

"I'm on my way to her apartment right now." Kent said when he asked. "She asked me to bring pizza and a movie. Is there something I should know?"

"I hurt her feelings unintentionally." He sighed.

"Oh man." Kent breathed. "You were a gentleman and she didn't want you to be?"

"That obvious."

"I hope this doesn't sound like way rude but she hasn't had sex in months man I know I'm her right hand man after all. How the hell do you say no to her?"

Guardian felt like he was kissing and telling. "I can never be what she deserves."

Kent sighed loudly in his ear. "I'm going to be an ass right now ok but fuck Guardian she cares about you stop dicking her around."

"You have noticed that I'm homeless?"

"Dude she's not asking you to marry her? You have a functioning dick I assume and she wants it badly."

"Does you momma know how you talk with the mouth you kiss her with?"

Kent laughed. "I am my momma's boy. Anyway if I could I would gladly help her with that problem."

Guardian tensed up.

"See it bothers you so guess what pal if it's not me, or you it's going to be some dick that is just going to get his rocks off and leave like they all do because she's richer and more powerful than they are."

"She deserves better."

"Fuck if I thought I would ever meet the person more stubborn than she is. Anyway I'm here so she isn't working the next couple of days which means she'll have me drop off your breakfast and I'll let you know then what I know."

"Come by the resale shop."

"You got it Robin Hood." Kent chuckled.

Guardian shook his head but smiled as he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six slices of pizza, half a gallon of rocky road, and a comedy later. Arandi sat on the sofa watching Kent sleep.

He must have had a hell of a night to be out this early. She sighed and grabbed a throw, tossed it over him and kissed his forehead before heading to her own room.

Kent had waited for her to open the door with his hands full and had blurted. "Guardian likes you a lot but he thinks that you deserve better because he's homeless and he's worried about you."

"Great so everyone knows."

"No just me and him and you."

"Drew too." She sighed.

"Where is Dr. Gay?"

"Out on a hot 'I might have to watch Remy for two days' date." She said as she picked the largest most piled on slice of pizza.

"Leaving his pussy for two days now that's serious for Drew."

"I know."

The subject was effectively changed and the night moved on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guardian tossed and turned feeling chilled. The excessive warmth that he had had the night before must have been because Arandi was in close proximity.

He missed her and that was just ridiculous when he had been alone for three freaking years.

He couldn't help but wonder how things would be so different if he had given in to her. The thought had him hard. He rolled over on his stomach. He deserved to suffer like she probably had. At least he hoped that she had.

What if she made a move on Kent? He had just about admitted that he wouldn't be able to deny her.

Now he had that in his head. Kent and Arandi in heated passion. He growled loud and sat up. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight so he got up and began tidying up everything up. Ellie had told him that she would be in earlier today because of some sale that she was having.

He paced and showered and shaved. He found a million little things to do and before he knew it the sun was peaking over the buildings.

Ellie arrived soon after knocking on the windows as she checked out what had been done.

When he stepped out to see her reaction up close she threw her arms around him and squealed. "I knew you'd impress me!"

"It was mostly all Arandi's doing." He replied shyly.

"You will have to bring her around so that I can thank her too.

He sighed loudly and Ellie and her uncanny ability to read into anything picked up on it.

"Oh baby you can't let this life own you anymore. Walk through the doors that are opened for you instead of slamming them shut."

"I'm too broken for anyone to fix." He whispered.

"Honey duct tape, super glue, and a woman's love can fix just about everything."

They walked into the store together and Ellie squealed again seeing all the cleaning and rearranging that Guardian had done.

"This is amazing, you did way more than we agreed to so you have to let me pay you something." She pulled a fifty from her purse and stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie.

He was about to protest when Kent poked in his head. "Ready dude?"

"You need anything else Ellie?"

"No sweetie you run along and swing by on Wednesday, with the holiday shopping and people making room for new things I will be getting a lot of donations."

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed his things kissed her on the cheek and headed out with Kent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She was still asleep when I left. I had to run home and get work clothes and get your breakfast which she reminded me of at least fifty times while we watched a movie."

Guardian nibbled on his sausage biscuit sitting in Kent's car and drank his coffee. "She's ok though?"

"Sad but she's been through worse." Kent shrugged.

"She should never be sad."

"I agree but it's easier said than done. Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not asking me to have your love child, shoot."

"You ruin all the fun dude really." Kent acted affronted. "Seriously though, are you ever going to allow yourself out of this life?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"I call bullshit on that." Kent growled.

"What the fuck…."

"No you are smart and you work your ass off and Ellie sees that and Arandi does too and I assume all these other places that you work at see it too. You have a way out Guardian but you're punishing yourself for something. I think you've served your time dude. So you have to swallow your pride a bit. Walk through the open door instead of slamming it shut."

"What's with all the open door metaphors?" Guardian grumbled.

"I take it I'm not the only one trying to get through to you?"

"Look at the time. Shouldn't you be at work?"

Kent huffed but he was running late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok maybe staying home hadn't been her best idea. The day was dragging ass and Kent was too good at his job leaving her nothing to really do on her computer.

Arandi cleaned her already immaculate apartment and then she noticed the clothes she still had from the thrift store. She should take them back or at least pay for them.

She began digging through her clothes so that she could donate some that she never wore and make room for more.

Kent had had a rental sent over for her while her SUV was being repaired so she dressed and left for the resale shop making sure her route took her by the park.

Sure enough she spotted Guardian helping an older lady get some things across the street. He wouldn't recognize her in a different vehicle.

She found a place to park and made it to the resale shop which was pretty busy at the moment. She spotted the lady behind the counter and headed to her with her bags of donations.

"Are you Ellie?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie how can I help you?"

"I was returning the things I borrowed the other night when I was here with Guardian and I decided to donate some things while I was at it."

Ellie looked her up and down slightly agape. "No wonder the poor boy is all twisted in a multitude of knots." She muttered.

Arandi blushed. "I want to help him but he won't let me." She blurted.

"Darling I've known him a little over two years. He was huddled in my doorway one morning drenched and burning up with fever. It took me threatening to call 911 to get him to let me help him. I don't know what happened to him but whatever it was he seems determined to punish himself for it. You are the first person that I've seen get to him even moderately."

"He's a good person. He got stabbed to save my life and everyone thinks that I have some kind of hero worship but it's not. I can't stand to see someone as kind as him suffering. I've offered him a job a place to live but he says that he wants to get things for himself. I think your right I think he stays on the streets as a form of punishment."

Ellie looked at her appreciatively. "What's under that hood doesn't matter to you does it?"

"No. He's beautiful no matter what." Arandi said softly as she shuffled nervously.

In the end Arandi ended up helping Ellie with all the customers and numerous donations while they talked.

They ate together at the diner across the street and as Ellie watched Arandi leave she thought to herself. 'If she couldn't get through to Guardian no one ever would.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared out the window of her office. It was snowing and it was going to be so cold. She worried her lower lip wondering how she could get Guardian indoors.

She hadn't seen him in days and Kent had been delivering his breakfast.

A knock at her door caused her to turn. Cam Daniels stood there smiling at her. He was the closest thing to competition that her company had.

"What brings you here Cam?" She asked sliding into her chair expecting Cam to want to talk business. She crossed her legs lady like and put on her best business face.

Cam was a well-built wealthy man with honey colored eyes and light brown hair that was cut short and winged back. His eyes raked hungrily over her body.

Jade thought the man was super-hot. Arandi thought he was average.

Cam slid into the chair in front of her desk not waiting for the invite. "Personal visit Arandi. I've been working up the courage to ask you out and well here I am."

Arandi raised an eyebrow at him waiting for the punch line.

"Now don't get too excited." Cam huffed.

"You're really asking me out?" Arandi asked remembering that Cam had one hell of a womanizing rep.

"I know what you're thinking but it's just a date, you know I'm not going to ask you to be my girl or anything like that. If we accidently stumble into bed then so be it." He smiled charmingly.

"Very subtle Cam." Arandi sighed.

"At least I'm honest."

"Since when?"

"One date."

"Did you make a bet with someone?"

Cam grinned. "Sort of and I really don't want to be out a mil."

"A mil for a date with little old me?"

Cam only grinned wider.

"I'll do it if you agree to contribute some of that mil to charity."

Cam jumped up and offered his hand to her. "You've got a deal. Meet me out front in an hour." He added as she shook his hand.

Arandi watched him go. So what if they really did accidently fall into bed? She had needs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guardian walked through the entire park and back through all the allies making sure that everyone was out and in a shelter. It was supposed to freeze tonight. He pulled his hoodie snuggly closer and he felt a tinge of sadness that Arandi hadn't coming looking for him to make sure that he was alright.

He really had upset her. He knew that she was back at work because of Kent. He had argued with himself throughout the day that if she came to him he would go willingly. He had even packed his things to make it easier.

It was beginning to look as if he was spending the night in the cold. He sighed loudly and walked ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She instantly regretted saying yes as soon as they were seated in the fancy restaurant. Cam was really big on conversation and mostly about himself.

She smiled politely as she ate and answered him whenever he bothered to bring her into the conversation. She headed to the bathroom to freshen up and figure out how she was going to skip out and soon.

She took a deep breath and headed back to where Cam was blatantly flirting with the waitress.

Was she really this desperate? She drank the rest of her wine to gain courage and stood up grabbing her coat. She needed to go anyway and make sure that Guardian was in out of the cold.

"Look Cam I really have to go." She stood up and suddenly everything swayed. Was she really that much of lightweight?

"Whoa." Cam was suddenly holding her up. "I got you."

She waited for the feeling to go away but it only seemed to get worse. She didn't even remember going from the restaurant to his car.

She sobered up some when she felt hands moving up her skirt and she started to fight.

"Come on Arandi just give it up and you might not be such an uptight bitch all the time. You don't deserve to be on top you deserve to be begging like a bitch in heat on the bottom." Cam hissed in her ear trying to pin her down as he undid his pants.

"Get off me." She slurred.

Cam laughed. "Everyone saw you drunk no one is going to believe you if you say that I raped you." He shoved against her hard and tore her skirt and ripped her blouse.

She broke free and scratched his face drawing blood.

Cam growled and back handed her.

While the whiteness filled her eyes and her ears rang. She reached blindly, she had been through this once before and she was prepared this time. Her hand clasped around the small container in her skirt pocket.

She could still hear him screaming in pain and anger as she managed to pull her coat around her and stumble out of the car.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. GUARDIAN

GUARDIAN

Guardian walked along and shivered. The night was getting colder already. He wanted to make one more turn before he settled in for the night and he smiled when he saw Kent leaning up against a tree close to his path.

"Yes, she wanted for me to make sure that you got in from the cold so I really don't mind you staying in my guest room for as long as you need but if that's not good enough for you. I can get you a motel room just to get out of the cold and you can wash my car all summer if that makes you feel like less of a charity case."

Guardian felt a bit hurt that her apartment was no longer part of the offer.

He didn't feel like worrying about losing his toes. "If you promise not to sneak in a try to cuddle I'll stay with you."

"Damn well there goes my plans for the night." Kent sighed dramatically.

"Is she already home tucked away."

Kent sighed again but Guardian heard the instant difference.

"Is she alright?" He asked hurriedly.

"Sorry dude but she's out on a date with Cam Daniels."

Guardian felt his heart sink. "It's not like she's mine." He said rather unconvincingly.

"Cam Daniels is the king of assholes and I can't believe she agreed to go out with him. Great looks only get you so far." Kent grumbled.

"Let me get my things." Guardian said. He didn't even want to think about the pit was taking over his insides.

He followed Kent to his car and loaded his things into the trunk. He looked up and around to make sure that he hadn't forgotten to check on anyone.

He spotted the woman that was stumbling along across the park looking rather drunk. He found it weird that anyone would be out in this cold drinking because even from the distance he could tell the woman wasn't homeless.

Kent turned to look to see what had caught Guardian's attention. "Oh my God." He said and began to run. Arandi was always telling him that he had freakishly good vision. He liked to show off by reading the small print on the eye charts when he had to have his vision tested.

Guardian was right behind him unsure what had sent Kent running until he was halfway there and then his heart jumped to his throat as he watched Arandi crumple to the cold ground. In seconds he was past Kent and at her side.

The sight of her torn lip and bruised cheek set fire to his anger. "Who did this?" He asked.

"He drugged me." Arandi murmured trying hard to keep her eyes open. "He wanted to show me who was boss." She said as she started to sob.

"Let's get her home." Kent said through gritted teeth. "Drew will know what to do."

Guardian lifted her into his arms and headed for the car. Kent opened the back door for him and he settled her in and climbed in beside her. Arandi clung to him and he could see nothing but red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached her apartment she was pretty much out of it which infuriated Guardian even more, if she hadn't fought back and gotten away who knew what that monster would have ended up doing to her.

Drew was already waiting at her door since Kent had called him to let him know the situation.

Guardian took her to her bed and Drew began to examine her. Arandi instantly started to fight until Drew convinced her she was safe. Her bleary eyes fell on Guardian and she began to cry again.

It hurt him to the pit of his soul that she was crying like that ashamed for him to see her like that when it wasn't even her fault.

Guardian headed for the door. "You said his name was Cam Daniels?" He asked in the most murderous of tones.

"Guardian don't….." Kent grabbed his arm.

"He will get away with this because of who he is and I won't allow it." Guardian hissed.

"We'll both give you an alibi." Drew growled and Kent nodded and let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guardian ran until he couldn't breathe. The cold of the night forgotten as his heart raced and he tried to figure out what to do.

There had been so much blood, so much fucking blood and there was no way that he was still alive.

Guardian hadn't dared touch him. He was already in enough shit because he had made the threat and now Cam Daniels was dead.

He started running again and headed to the only place that he might be safe at least for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kent was waiting for him when he got back to let him in and Guardian paced nervously.

"What did you do?" Kent asked his eyes wide.

"He's dead Kent, he was already dead when I made it to his apartment. I didn't kill him I swear. I just wanted to scare him and make him regret hurting Arandi. I wouldn't kill anyone even if they deserved it." His stomach lurched as flashbacks of his past streamed through his mind. He wanted so much to yank back the hoodie so they could see his eyes.

"I believe you." Arandi said as she leaned against the door to her room freshly showered.

Guardian moved towards her. "You should be lying down."

"I believe you." She said again.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because I know you." She put her hand over his heart as she leaned to lay her head against his chest.

There was no way that she could understand what that meant to him. He had become homeless because no one had ever had that kind of faith in him and that was knowing him completely and being able to look directly into his eyes and see his face.

He led her to her bed and hugged her and he held her until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did anyone see you?" Kent asked worriedly. He had already contacted connections to verify that Daniels was indeed dead.

"I don't think so they killed him in the parking garage as he was getting out of the car. He had to have been stabbed everywhere. There was so much blood."

"How were you sure that it was him?"

"His vanity plates said Cam D. and I could tell that his face had been blasted with pepper spray."

"Please tell me you didn't touch anything?"

"I leaned against a pillar but I didn't touch anything. I didn't do anything." Guardian defended.

"We know that but you're homeless and you would a prime suspect if anyone saw you there. The man is rich after all."

"You believe me?" Guardian asked in awe.

Kent and Drew exchanged glances. "Why would you lie to us?" Drew asked.

"Beside even if you did do it both of us were thinking of doing it too but if you say you didn't do it then you didn't do it." Kent said with complete confidence. "So you stay here until we figure out what is going to happen ok? Now I'm going to go get us some food."

Guardian headed to the bathroom to clean up. He locked the door and pulled back the hoodie slowly and stared into his own eyes in the mirror. "Your own family didn't believe you." He said to himself. He ran his hands over his face. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit.

Hot tears streamed down his face. People who had never seen his face believed him and he didn't even know where to begin to process the emotions that made him feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kent went into the office to make sure that everything was in order and then went back to Arandi's apartment.

The cold was not letting up and with a couple of days until Christmas things were hectic.

It had only been three days but to Guardian it felt like an eternity.

Kent and Drew were out finishing up the last of the deliveries when the doorbell rang.

Guardian headed to the room where he slept to hide.

He heard Arandi answer the door and then he heard Ellie's exclamation as she took in Arandi's appearance and he rushed out to see her.

"Oh thank God there you are." Ellie breathed in relief. "When you didn't show up at the store and no one had seen you I got so worried." Ellie pulled him into a hug. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

Arandi was the one who told Ellie everything and he was a bit confused as to when they had gotten to know each other.

"Of course he didn't do it." Ellie said as if the just the glimmer of the thought was preposterous.

Once again he was left floored as to how these people just accepted what he said as true.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." Ellie announced and headed for the door.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Arandi asked.

Ellie smiled wide. "I guess I forgot to mention that my husband is the chief of police. I'll be back with information and Thai for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew and Kent were back by the time Ellie returned with arms full of food and drink and even some presents.

"Ellie you didn't have to do this." Arandi said as she put her present under the tree she had in her living room.

"I can do whatever I please young lady after the generous donation that you gave to my store for the less fortunate. She passed Guardian his presents and she winked at him.

He noticed the small package with Arandi's name on it from him and he quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Ellie please did you find anything out?" Arandi asked.

Ellie sighed and nodded sadly. "You're in the clear my boy apparently it was the girlfriend that did him in. She took one look at him all scratched up and disheveled and she lost it. Got tired of all the infidelity and emotional abuse. They are not releasing a statement until late tomorrow."

Guardian felt the biggest weight lifted off of him but still no one here had doubted him. Hell he was even thinking they might have covered for him if he had killed Daniels but he hadn't. Angry or not he was far from a killer.

Arandi pulled him into a huge hug. "I knew it all along." She said happily.

"Well now that the world isn't coming to an end. I really need to get my ass packing to get home before the holiday traffic gets too bad." Drew said hugging both of them. "I will bring you plenty of leftovers sweetie."

"You better." Arandi warned. She had missed her own company's Christmas party because of what had happened but Kent had brought her all her gifts.

"Yeah I need to get going too before my mom hunts me down." Kent sighed hugging them also.

Guardian was getting dizzy with all this contact. He realized that now he and Arandi were going to be alone and maybe he should head out.

Ellie was suddenly hugging him tight and whispering. "If you dare leave I will sic my husband on you."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered back with a smile that no one could see. Who was he to disobey?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guardian contentedly fixed plates of food for him and Arandi for dinner. He really missed cooking and it didn't go unnoticed that between the three now absent elves, they had managed to bring everything that could be used to make a wonderful Christmas dinner. If that wasn't a major hint he didn't know what was.

How had he managed to make such quick on the uptake friends? He was planning the menu in his head already.

Arandi came into the kitchen just as he finished up and she helped him take the food to the living room so they could eat and watch sappy holiday movies.

He heard her sniffle as they watched 'It's a Wonderful Life.'

He meant to poke fun at her but instead his mouth had a mind of its own. "Why did you believe me so quickly?"

"You are a good person and even though I know you were mad because of what he did, I knew you weren't capable of that type of violence. Why is it so hard for you to accept that we have faith in you?"

Guardian sighed. There was only one way that she would understand. He got up and went to the window to look over the city lights and the snow covering everything.

"I was a chef about to open my own restaurant. I was engaged to my high school sweetheart. I had a family that I thought loved me and would stand behind me. Mom, dad, older sister, and my little brother Sam, aunts and uncles that had to that point always been there for me." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I had already hired the people that would be working for me and a friend of the family asked me if I would please give her daughter a job. I was happy to do it and it cost me everything. The girl developed and unhealthy crush on me and at first I thought it was cute and harmless and then one day she kissed me when we were alone and I told her it wasn't right. I loved my fiancé and if she didn't behave I was going to have to let her go. She ran off crying and I thought that was it. Later that night I was arrested at my house for her rape and assault. She apparently had sex with someone else to get back at me." He paused for a minute to gage Arandi's reaction.

She sat quietly. She watched him and waited for him to continue.

"I was mad but I while I sat in lock up I thought everything would be fine. I knew I hadn't done anything and the girl was going to get in trouble for lying." He huffed a laugh still unable to believe the direction things had gone. "I was in jail for two weeks and I told the same story every time I was questioned. Still I got the same shit. 'If you tell the truth we can work out a leaner sentence.' I kept telling them all that I wasn't go to confess to something I didn't do. Loren, my fiancé, even told me to tell the truth and I told her I was. They finally had to drop it because of lack of evidence but they might as well have just left me in jail. I got out to people with signs calling me a rapist and my own family asked me to not come around because they couldn't handle what I had done. Even they believed it. The only one that believe me was Sam."

"Your fiancé?" Arandi asked in a whisper.

"She left me while I was still locked up. I found out that she was pregnant but she had an abortion because she didn't want a child of a rapist. She was supposed to have loved me." Guardian whispered brokenly.

Arandi was suddenly there with her arms around him and he responded. "How could she do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I had no life left. My restaurant was done before I even got to open it and then out of the blue the guy that the girl had had sex with came forward and blew her story out of the water. He had proof, what I'm not sure and she finally admitted that she had made the entire story up. Oh then my family came running but no apologies just that I needed to understand how things had to be. I told them to go fuck themselves and I left for good. I left my house behind and I sold my truck to get here. Court costs and lawyers took most of the money I had saved and Loren took the rest. I stayed in a shelter for a few days and then realized that I couldn't afford anything and I didn't want to face having to repeat the horrible thing to anyone so I thought if I left it alone for a little while I would be able to start from scratch and here I am three years later."

Arandi noticed that in his story he didn't tell how he had gotten scarred and she didn't push.

He gently lifted her chin. "You just believed me and you don't even know what I look like. You don't even know my name. Kent, Drew, Ellie, you all just believed me and it was ten times more serious."

"That's what you're supposed to do for friends, for family, for people you care about." Arandi whispered.

He looked into her eyes so trusting and beautiful and he couldn't fight it another second. He leaned in and kissed her.

She responded hungrily.

He knew he wasn't walking away this time but he still wasn't ready to show his face. He pulled back and there was no way to hide his arousal. "I'm sorry."

She didn't reply. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. She rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a wrestling mask.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Kinky."

She blushed deeply. "It was in a box of things that were brought to the resale shop the day I helped Ellie. She laughed and told me to keep it, that it might come in handy. Well what do you know? Handy."

He took the mask and he suddenly felt hot to the tips of his toes. "I'll be right back." He said quietly as he walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned to look at her. If he was going to do this then he wanted her to know one other thing.

"My name is Dean."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
